Go! Phantom Thief Pretty Cure
is a spinoff series of Go! Princess Pretty Cure, mainly focusing on two new Cures, along with one more which appears halfway in the show. This spinoff special will still feature the canon Princess Pretty Cures. Plot On a dreadful day in the town of Yumegahama, the National Museum of Yumegahama was attacked, and its town's precious jewels were stolen by Pretty Cure? When the students of Noble Academy heard of this, the four Princess Pretty Cures were surprised when they learn that the thieves are actually Pretty Cures like them too. Along with the help of a police girl, the Princess Pretty Cures will stop these thieves from ruining their town and the world. Characters Phantom Thief Pretty Cure * / - The first half of the female thief duo Phantom Thief Pretty Cure. Her theme color is purple. Ayame, along with her sister are both new students in Noble Academy. Ayame is 13 years old and she is one class with Haruka. Her alter ego is Cure Papillon, and she has the power of shadows and butterflies. * / - The other half of Phantom Thief Pretty Cure. Unlike Ayame, Nishiko is very athletic. She was a former karate student. Nishiko is only 12 years old and she goes to the Primary Area of Noble Academy. Her alter ego is Cure Reaper, and she has the power of shadows and spirits. Canon Source: Pretty Cure Wiki. I did not write this. All rights go to the author. * / - Haruka is the main protagonist who is a 13 year old girl in her first year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Haruka becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme colour is pink. * / - Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Minami is a 14 year old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. She has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme colour is blue. * / - Kirara is a 13 year old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme colour is yellow. * / - Towa is a 13 year old girl who is the young princess from Hope Kingdom and the sister of Prince Kanata. One day, when she was little, she was tricked by Dyspear into thinking she will help make her dream of becoming a Grand Princess come true. Soon after, she was brainwashed and became Twilight and was thought to be Dyspear's daughter. In episode 21, thanks to the Cures and Kanata, she was freed from Dyspear's influence before the dark Dress Up Keys she possessed consumed her. In episode 22, her keys and Princess Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Cure Scarlet, the Princess of Flames whose theme color is red. Hope Kingdom * - A pampered dog-like fairy. She came from the Hope Kingdom with Aroma, her older brother, to look for the Princess Pretty Cure. She loves fashion. * - A bird-like fairy. He's Pafu's older brother. He and Pafu fled from their world, Hope Kingdom, as it was invaded by the Zetsuborgs. * - The kind hearted, brave prince of Hope Kingdom. Once upon a time, he met Haruka, and granted her the Dress Up Key and taught her the importance of dreams. To save Hope Kingdom, he entrusted the Princess Perfumes to Pafu and Aroma. His younger sister is Princess Towa (Twilight), but as a child she went missing. * - A fairy found inside the Cures' Lesson Pads. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. Villains * - A descendant of the legendary thief Lupin. His face is never shown until the penultimate episode. Others * / - The daughter of Yumegahama's most famous veteran cop, Inoue Ryu. Hina goes to a cop school, training to become the next best policewoman in the future. She is 13 years old and the Princess Pretty Cures go to her everyday to check if there are new updates from the Phantom Thieves. Hina also has a secret, she is another Pretty Cure, which she later revealed. Her alster ego is Cure Silhouette, and just like the Phantom Thieves, she has the power of shadows, along with teleportation and telekinesis. * - Haruka's roommate as well as her friend. She is a friendly girl who wears glasses. She loves picture books and her dream is to become a children's book author. * - Hina's father, who is a veteran policeman. He still hasn't retired, but he told the Princess Pretty Cures that he will retire when Hina graduates from police school. He is 47 years old. Locations * - The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must have a dream. Students live in dormitories and the school's greeting is "Gokigen yo" (Good day). * - A town located near Noble Academy. ** - A museum located in the town itself, it has the town's special jewels, the Dream Diamonds, which were later stolen by the Phantom Thieves. ** - The town's local police station, this is where Hina and Ryu works. In this police station, they also have , the school where Hina goes to train herself to become a policewoman. Trivia *This is Starmix03's comeback series after a long hiatus and she will soon be posting this on FanFiction.net. *The three Cures exclusive to this spinoff all have the power of shadows. *Cure Papillon is the fourth Cure to have purple as her theme color. *Cure Reaper is the second Cure to have orange as her theme color. *This is the first series where the main Pretty Cures are evil. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:User: Starmix03 Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime